


我爱你的那些琐碎小事

by haron1982



Series: Te Amo [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: 甜文





	我爱你的那些琐碎小事

引子

我记得那美妙的一瞬，  
在我的面前出现了你，  
有如昙花一现的幻影，  
有如纯洁之美的精灵。

在无望的忧愁的折磨中，  
在喧闹的虚幻的困扰中，  
我的耳边长久地响着你温柔的声音，  
我还在睡梦中见到你可爱的面容。

许多年过去了,  
暴风骤雨般的激变,  
驱散了往日的梦想，  
于是我忘记了你温柔的声音，  
还有你那精灵似的倩影。

在穷乡僻壤，在囚禁的阴暗生活中，  
我的岁月就在那样静静地消逝，  
没有倾心的人，没有诗的灵魂，  
没有眼泪，没有生命，也没有爱情。

如今心灵已开始苏醒，  
这时在我的面前又出现了你，  
有如昙花一现的幻影，  
有如纯洁之美的精灵。

我的心在狂喜中跳跃，  
为了它，一切又重新苏醒，  
有了倾心的人，有了诗的灵感，  
有了生命，有了眼泪，也有了爱情。  
　　  
\------------------------- 普希金 《致科恩》

我爱你，有时候是一瞬间的激情，有时候是长久留在心里对你的迷恋，有时候是你我之间琐碎的小事情。

“Sese，你看见我的红白间条纹的领带了么？你上次拿来用就没放回原来的地方，”说到这，托雷斯想起那个激烈的晚上，他们似乎玩得太出格了，脸不禁一红。是他自己提出换个方式来个新鲜的体会，那种体验确实是非常的特别和过瘾。托雷斯出神地盯着自己的手腕，手上的勒痕早就不见了，不过当他注意到手表时针的指向，再不赶快就错过他捐献的足球小学的剪彩仪式了。他拿走拉莫斯西装上挂着的黑色细窄领带，“算了，我用你的领带好了。”

托雷斯系着领带，走出卧室。看到书房里的拉莫斯在电脑面前忙忙碌碌着。

“一大早起来，你只记得玩电脑么？”托雷斯走近他，故意踢了一下他的椅子。

上半身赤裸着的拉莫斯转过身来，温柔深情地仰望着托雷斯，趁其不备拉着他刚刚系好的领带把他勾到自己的肩膀处，在他粉嫩柔软的唇上用力地亲吻，在托雷斯惊呼挣扎的时候，舌头已灵活潜入口腔，相互纠缠吮吸，热烈的气息喷洒在彼此脖颈上，潮红的血色越来越明显地盛开，托雷斯的呻吟声和拉莫斯亲吻声合奏出一曲情欲暧昧在满室里弥漫，  
直到彼此感到空气稀薄才放走对方。

“早安。Nando。”拉莫斯边抚摸着托雷斯的脸颊，边踹着气道。

托雷斯拍走他的手，站起身子，喘着气整理领带。“早，Sese。早餐弄好了没？我去做早餐。”

“亲爱的，我早帮你准备好早餐了。”拉莫斯嬉笑着看他系领带，摸着下巴，“我的领带配你也很好看的。”

“自恋狂。”托雷斯说完偷偷一笑，然后指着电脑，“你到底在忙什么呢？”

“给你iPod换歌曲啊。我看了看，都是一些老歌了，而且大部分都是摇滚歌曲，你不要那么听那么激烈的歌曲嘛。”他把白色的iPod递给托雷斯，“我给你换了些弗拉门戈的歌曲，还有我最新录制的歌曲哦。好好听一下吧。”

托雷斯噗嗤笑出声来，“所以最后一句才是重点吧，你录制的新歌。你唱给我听不就好了嘛。”

拉莫斯站起来把托雷斯搂进怀里，“我又不能时时刻刻在你身边亲自唱给你听啊，当我不在你身边的时候，那些歌代替我来陪你。”

“知道了，这么多年来，都是你在打理我的iPod播放曲目。那些歌曲不仅仅是一种调剂，也是你送我的礼物。当初听那首Te Amo，眼泪差点掉下来。Sese，我爱你。”托雷斯额头在拉莫斯脖子上蹭了蹭。

拉莫斯猛地把他拉开，托雷斯在惊讶之余，只见拉莫斯冰凉的手掌已经覆盖在自己的额头上，然后他又在自己的额头上试着温度。托雷斯好奇地也把手掌覆上自己的额头，温度是有点高，难怪起床的时候有些昏沉沉的，可能是有点低烧了。

肯定是昨天回家晚了，在外面着凉了。

托雷斯睁着圆圆眼睛有些歉意地看着拉莫斯。拉莫斯皱了皱眉头，看着他无辜的眼神，还怎么跟他生气，扯着嘴角笑了笑，拉他出去吃早餐，“牛奶不要喝了，改喝橙汁吧，补充维生素C。”  
在餐桌上坐好，拉莫斯没有开动自己的早餐，而是摸出手机发信息。

托雷斯用询问的眼神盯着他：该吃早餐了，还玩？

拉莫斯明白他的意思，笑了笑说，“发推特祝贺伊克尔生日快乐！”

“笨蛋，我们今天晚上要参加他的生日派对，到时候当面祝福就好，干嘛发推特呢？”

“这不一样嘛，不玩推特你不明白。”拉莫斯笑嘻嘻开始吃自己的早餐。

“我就不明白你们都那么忙，怎么还有闲工夫去玩这些。对了，我要打电话给彼得·切赫，今天也是他生日。”

“这么巧，两位伟大的门神都是同天生日。”

“是啊，真神奇。”

伊克尔家的餐厅。  
托雷斯进来的时候，餐厅里已经好多人了，都是国家队的队友。他们似乎在热烈地讨论着什么，辩论听起来很激烈。

原来他们在讨论谁是世界足坛最优秀的右后卫的人选。托雷斯来到他们中间，挨着拉莫斯坐下来，很理所当然地拿走拉莫斯碟子上的薯条，咬了几根，耸了耸肩膀，然后非常肯定地说，“这有什么好讨论的，最优秀的右后卫肯定是拉莫斯。”

原本热烈的讨论一下子鸦雀无声。队友们投来的眼神格外复杂，有看好戏的，有满头黑线的，有尴尬冷笑的。

托雷斯注意到场面因为他的一句话带来了南极的温度，他却不以为然，“怎么了，难道你们不应该支持自己的队友吗？拉莫斯跟你们说的那些球员哪里差了吧。”

满堂揶揄的笑声炸开来。

“爱情是盲目的，我们明白。”

“你这家属要不要这么直接啊！”

“就知道你不会选其他人，眼里只有拉莫斯啊。”

托雷斯对他们的酸溜溜的话，无动于衷。“喂，我可是很严肃地对提出自己的意见的。才不是因为他是我的爱人，才那么说的。”

拉莫斯在一旁乐开花了，看他亲爱的南多打算一人舌战群儒。开心地啃着自己的薯条，看他们开战。

“最开始他当然会有毛躁，会走神和冲动，但经历这些大赛以后，他已经很成熟和稳定了，不仅做好自己本区域的防守，还能积极前插助攻。要是让我选择我的梦之队，我一定会选他当我的主力防守队员。”

“好啦好啦，败给你了。”众人表示无意纠缠了。

托雷斯开心地笑着看向旁边的拉莫斯，挤了一下眼睛，吐舌头做了个鬼脸，“我赢了！”

拉莫斯放开碟子，把托雷斯拉进怀里，又抱又亲。

众人识趣地作鸟兽散，让这对爱情鸟慢慢腻味着。

寿星公伊克尔终于出现了，生日晚餐开始了。

长长的餐桌上是花样繁复的各类美食和甜点，香醇美酒在席间觥筹交错，大家享受着这欢乐的时刻。

马塔的一个问题打破了这热闹的场面。由此又把话题引向了拉莫斯和托雷斯两个人。“Fer，我想知道在国家队列队的时候，你为什么一定固执走在Sergio的后面呢？”

众人立刻“喂，怎么又开始了”的埋怨的语气一直喷向马塔。

托雷斯笑呵呵地拿着香槟喝了一口，然后看向伊克尔，歉意地对他皱着鼻子，耸了耸肩膀。

伊克尔善解人意地微微笑，“没事的，你说吧，告诉他吧，Nino。”

“那个啊，因为是我自己的迷信啊，我一般都会选择走在队内最重要的球员的身后。”拉莫斯适时地在托雷斯脸上亲了亲。

众人又啧啧地泛酸起来。  
“你们两个是从什么时候开始喜欢对方的，我觉得我们好像意识到你们是一对的时候，还没清楚是怎么个来龙去脉的。”

这次是满脸络腮胡子的绅士阿隆索。

“你们不要过分啊，今天是伊克尔的生日，不是我们的结婚晚宴啊。”托雷斯打算搬出这个理由拒绝交代恋爱经过。

伊克尔今天真是善良泛滥了，居然同意他们这样捉弄他们的意图。“Nino，说吧，我也想听听。”说完喝了口啤酒，饶有兴趣看着脸红的托雷斯和傻笑的拉莫斯。

“我19岁第一次被国家队征召，别提多兴奋了。而且Nando还是我的室友。不过那时候，真是傲娇，对我很多习惯总是看不惯，每次都说要报告给劳尔或者教练。”

“我只是有话直说，才没有傲娇呢。”

“可是劳尔跟他说，你要好好照顾拉莫斯这位新人，不能欺负他。”

“我是被欺负的人，好不好。”

“你欺负别人恶作剧的时候，都幸运地逃掉了，都是我们其他几人帮你背黑锅呢。”

“好吧，你继续说。”托雷斯不敢跟他争辩了，毕竟那些确实是事实。

拉莫斯揉了揉托雷斯的金色发丝，“我们认识之后那些国家队的比赛Nando一直都没能进球，脾气越来越坏，我都不敢乱欺负他乱开玩笑了。在对比利时那场比赛之前，我也想缓解他的紧张情绪，告诉他做梦梦见他进球了，他半信半疑的呢，我说我的吉普赛奶奶也认为我有预测能力，这场比赛你一定能进球的。然后你们知道了，他真的进球了，还是两个，他庆祝的时候，跑到场边拥抱着我，那感觉真是太爽了，然后那之后，我发现他对我感觉有些不一样了，好像对我有意思了。”

“是托雷斯先喜欢你的么？”桌子上的人问。

“才不是，是他先向我表白的，可我当时没同意。”托雷斯急忙辩解道。

“嗯，我先喜欢他，你们知道我的，向来很大胆的，这没什么啊。转会来皇家马德里之后，在我和他的第一次马德里德比之前，我就约他出来，跟他说我喜欢他，无论结果会怎么样，都不影响我喜欢他的心情，希望他知道这点。”

“我拒绝了，我当时还生气他去皇马的事实。可当你专注比赛的时候，这些真的不重要，马竞由于实力的原因后来还是输了。比赛结束后我就原谅他了，还一起喝了几杯。”

拉莫斯抓起托雷斯的手，在手背上亲了亲。“我想那一次我的预言成功给我提供了接近Nando的机会，我们几乎形影不离，那时候我使出浑身解数逗他开心，他也让我陪伴左右，两人一起去派对，做节目，拍广告。我乐在其中，你呢？”

“感觉不错。感觉像是碰到一个相见恨晚的伙伴，每天都想和他在一起。做什么事情都有默契在。非常棒的感觉。在2006年世界杯我们被淘汰的那场比赛之后，我跟Sese说，我爱他，他还以为我是悲伤过度说胡话了，直到我趴到他身上，狠狠地吻他以后，他才知道，那是真的。”

“哇哦，Fer你大胆的一面真是诱人啊。”阿隆索开心地说道。

“好啦，我们说完了，不要再欺负nando啦。”拉莫斯宠溺地搂着托雷斯，乐呵呵地笑着。

拉莫斯又开腔，“今天的主角是伊克尔，我们大家举杯庆祝一下吧。”

众人站起来，黄橙橙的香槟碰到一起，“圣伊克尔，生日快乐。”

看到寿星公喜滋滋收下所有祝福和礼物，和其他队友交谈的间隙，拉莫斯倾身在托雷斯耳边悄悄说着：我爱你，Nando。

托雷斯带着幸福的笑意，双手交叉搂着拉莫斯的脖子，“我爱你，Sese。”

我爱你，没有轰轰烈烈的剧情，没有跌宕起伏的曲折，只是一些琐碎的小事情，慢慢织就成为爱情的网，将你我卷在一起，彼此不再分离。


End file.
